List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids
Below is list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids (briefly renamed AMC Kids) in alphabetical order. The current lineup is subject to change. Programs: Current Programming *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (2011-present) *''Animal Atlas'' (2013-present) *''Arthur'' (1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (2014-present) *''The Backyardigans'' (2011-present) *''Bali (2015-present) *Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) * Boj (2014-present) *''Caillou'' (2000-present) *''Care Bears (1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present) *''The Chica Show'' (2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012-present) *''Chugginton'' (2015-present) *''City of Friends'' (2015-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (2015-present) *''Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2014-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Dinopaws'' (2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (2011-present) *''The Doozers (2014-present) *Earth to Luna!'' (2014-present) *''Elias: Rescue Team Adventures'' (2015-present) *''Elmo's World'' (1998-2009 (as part of Sesame Street) 1999-present (stand-alone show)) * Finley the Fire Engine (2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (2014-present) *''Floogals'' (2016-present) *''Frances (2009-present) *Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *''Ha Ha Harries (2015-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2012-present) *''Hey Duggee'' (2016-present) * The Hive (2014-present) * The Jungle Bunch (2016-present) *''Kate & Mim-Mim (2015-present) *Lalaloopsy'' (2013-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (2014-present) *''LazyTown (2012-present) *Little Charley Bear (2014-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Charmers?action=edit&redlink=1 ''Little Charmers]'' (2015-present) *''Little People (2016-present) *''Little Princess'' (2015-present) *''Little Robots'' (2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (2015-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-present) *''Masha and the Bear'' (2015-present) *''Max and Ruby'' (2002-present) *''Mike the Knight (2012-present) *My Little Pony'' (2011-present) *''Nature Cat (2015-present) *''Nina's World ''(2015-present) *Octonauts'' (2012-present) *''Odd Squad (2014-present) *''Olly the Little White Van ''(2015-present) *Pajanimals (2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2012-present) *''Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (2014-present) *''Raggs'' (2012-present) * Rastamouse (2014-present) * Ready Jet Go! (2016-present) * Rob the Robot ''(2014-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Ruff-Ruff,_Tweet_%26_Dave?action=edit&redlink=1 ''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave] (2015-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (2013-present) * The Secret World of Benjamin Bear ''(2014-present) *Sesame Street'' (1993-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015-present) *''Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) *''Small Potatoes (2014-present) *Space Racers'' (2014-present) *''Splash'N Boots (2015-present) *Stella and Sam'' (2013-present) *''Super Why!'' (2007-present) *''Super Wings (2015-present) *''Sydney Sailboat (2015-present) *''Teletubbies'' (original series: 1998-2004; reruns 2005-2008, 2014-present; reboot: 2016-present) **''Teletubbies Everywhere'' (2003-2004; reruns 2016-present) *''Terrific Trucks (2016-present) *Thomas & Friends (''selected providers: 2005-2012; all providers: 2012-present) *''Toopy and Binoo'' (2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (2013-present) *''Tractor Tom (2015-present) *Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-present) *''Trucktown'' (2014-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2011-present) *[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/VeggieTales_in_the_House?action=edit&redlink=1 VeggieTales in the House] (2015-present) * Wallykazam! ''(2014-present) *The Wiggles'' (2011-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2012-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (2011-present) *''WordGirl'' (2012-present) *''WordWorld'' (2007-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) *Zack & Quack'' (2014-present) *''Zou'' (2013-present) Current programming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *''Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm'' (October 12, 2013-present) *''Rimba's Island'' (October 12, 2013-present) Upcoming Programming * Rusty Rivets ''(Upcoming in fall 2016) * ''Dot (Upcoming in fall 2016) * Noddy, Toyland Detective (Upcoming in fall 2016) * Word Party (Upcoming in fall 2016) * Splash and Bubbles (Upcoming in fall 2016) Former Programming * Adventures from the Book of Virtues ''(1996-2000) * ''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (2010-2016) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps ''(2011-2016) * ''Animalia ''(2007-2009) * ''Animal Jam (2003-2005) * Babar (1993-1996) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2011-2016) * Bananas in Pyjamas (CGI animated series) (2012-2016) * Barney & Friends '' (2011-2016) * ''Bear in the Big Blue House ''(1997-2007) * ''The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006; reruns 2012-present) * Between the Lions (2011-2016) * The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) * ''Biscuit the Dog'' (2000-2016; removed due to dispute by both the production crew and the channel owners) ** ''The Adventures of Teresa Brisby and Yellow Dog'' (2004-2010; aired at the end of seasons 5-9) * Boohbah (2004-2006; reruns 2014-present) * Charlie and Lola ''(2012-2016) * ''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003; reruns 2004-2016) * Clifford's Puppy Days ''(2003-2006; reruns 2007-2016) * ''Connie the Cow (2002-2016) * Corduroy (2000-2001) * ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010; reruns 2011-2016; all episodes from season 2-onward are aired on FOX) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010; reruns 2012-present) * Elliot Moose (2000-2001; reruns 2001-2002) * Fifi and the Flowertots ''(2007-2016) * ''Fraggle Rock ''(1993-1997) * ''Franklin and Friends (2011-2016) * Franny's Feet (2006-2015) * The Fresh Beat Band (2013-2016) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-2016) * George Shrinks (2000-2006; reruns 2014-present) * Ghostwriter ''(1993-1995) * ''Gofrette (2012-2016) * Guess with Jess (2012-2016) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-2016) * The Hoobs (2001-2002; reruns 2015-present) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008; reruns 2015-present) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (2001-2005) * Justin Time (2012-2016) * The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1993-1997) * Little Bear (1995-1999; reruns 2012-present) * Lomax, the Hound of Music ''(2008) * ''The Magic School Bus ''(1994-1998; reruns 2015-present) * ''Make Way for Noddy (2004-2016) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies ''(2007-2014) * [[Martha Speaks|''Martha Speaks]] (2011-2016) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * Miffy and Friends (2003-2016) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-2016) * Newton's Apple ''(1993-1998) * ''Olivia (2012-2016) * [[On Beyond Zebra|''On Beyond Zebra!]] (2012-2013; reruns 2014-present) * ''Panwapa (2008) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008; reruns 2014-present) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2005-2016) * Play with Me Sesame (2007-2016) * The Puzzle Place (1995-1998) * Reading Rainbow (1993-2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2016) * Rolie Polie Olie (2012-2016) * Roll Play (2012-2016) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2005; reruns 2014-present) * Seven Little Monsters ''(2000-2003) * ''Shining Time Station (1993-1998) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-2016) * Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) * Storytime ''(1994-1998) * ''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2012-2016) * Timmy Time ''(2010-2016) * ''Timothy Goes to School (2000-2005; reruns 2013-present) * ToddWorld (2005) * Tots TV ''(1993-1998) * ''Wimzie's House (1997-2000; reruns 2015-present) * Wishbone (1995-1998) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2016) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-1997; reruns 2015-present) * Zerby Derby ''(2014-2016) * ''Zoboomafoo (1999-2013) * ZOOM (1999-2006) Cancelled programming At certain points, Time Warner Cable Kids has to delete planned shows from its schedule due to its programming regulations; the program being planned to air on the channel has to have enough appropriate and educational material, there has to be very little violence whatsoever in the content of the show, the show being prepared must not be a ripoff of another show, etc. The following shows have been cancelled or banned from airing on the channel due to their content and plotlines breaking certain parts of these regulations: * ''Eaten by Dogs'' (2006; cut from the lineup due to inappropriate material and graphic violence) * ''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (2010; cut from the lineup due to being a ripoff of The Adventures of Chuck & Friends) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club Show'' *''The Goodnight Sleep Show'' *''Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies'' Former blocks *''The Storytime Show'' *''The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show'' Category:Lists Category:Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki